A Different Story
by MichaelaTheUchiha
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Rewrite might happen, but your don't get hopes up.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** _A Different Story_

**Author: **MichaelaTheUchiha

**Rating: **T for now, perhaps M in the future.

**Warnings: **OCs, mature content, lots of cursing.

**Spoilers:** Not for a LONG time, or unless you are only on the first page of chapter one.

**Summary:** Two other Uchihas were able to survive the massacre. One is Naruto's friend since childhood, the other is a sixteen year old Jounin on par with Itachi. How would life in Konoha have changed with these two Uchihas still alive?

**A/N:** This is AU, if only for the fact for my OCs. I hope they are not Mary-Sue/Gary-Stu, but you never know. Also, Naruto is fairly OOC, Sasuke and Hinata slightly as they have been affected by my female OC's presence. However, she is only friends with Naruto, Hinata and Shikamaru. And yes, they are Uchihas. However, I'm trying to play this in a hopefully non-Mary-Sue/Gary-Stu way. Once you feel that Miharu/Fuji has gone Mary-Sue/Gary-Stu (and wait until you can see more of their personality), please let me know. Every kind of review is taken into consideration aside from Flames, although I will read each Flame over to see if they do have anything helpful to offer. If not, then your review will be deleted. Well, it also depends if I will get a review, but that's beside the point. I hope you enjoy my story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto (that honor goes to Kishimoto), but I do own Miharu, Fuji, and any other OCs that I may make up on the way.

Miharu, a girl with black hair, black eyes, and wearing all black clothing, glanced around, left then right then left again. Just to be spontaneous, she added another right look. She then locked her apartment and made sure it was locked three more times, and then left the house. It was a ritual she had, ever since her apartment had been broken into for the hundredth time. And that wasn't a hyperbole. She walked next door and knocked on the door fairly loudly. There was a loud "thump" before yelling came from the other side of the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

The door opened to show a blond haired boy with blue eyes. His spiky, blond hair was pushed down due to the blue, Walrus cap that he was wearing. His blue eyes were half lidded as he had just woken up. His pajamas were wrinkled. Seeing who was at the door, Naruto turned around and walked back into the house without even bothering to close the door behind him. He knew that Miharu would come inside.

And come inside Miharu did, shutting the door behind her with an automatic leg. She glanced around the house, seeing that it was not a complete mess. Sure there were some clothes scattered around the floor, but it is certainly better than the mess yesterday with trash everywhere. Miharu walked to the kitchen and started taking out the necessary ingredients and utensils for cooking some breakfast for them both. Naruto walked to his bedroom and slammed the door behind him. Miharu could hear some rustling of clothes and concurred that he was changing his clothes. She started to cook in the silence of the house.

As she finished up, Naruto came out of his bedroom wearing a bright orange jumpsuit. Seeing it, Miharu rolled her eyes and sighed slightly, but didn't comment. Naruto walked inside the kitchen and grabbed two plates and two forks. He put them on the small table for four and sat down in one of the old chairs. Miharu put their breakfast, omelets with cheese and a side dish of bacon, on the table. She sat down across from Naruto as they both spoke a clear "Itadakimasu" ("I humbly receive") before starting themselves to the food.

-x-

Miharu couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of her cousin in lip lock with Naruto. Beside her, Hinata blushed at the shade of a tomato and she could even hear Shikamaru sigh from two rows behind her. She watched, amused, as Naruto and Sasuke grabbed their throats and tried to get rid of the taste of the other, although she could see a slight blush on Sasuke's cheeks. Must have been his first kiss.

The fangirls have thought of this as well and they are not pleased with Naruto, which is an understatement. With Sakura and Ino in the lead, they all started throw punches at Naruto. Deciding to intervene, Miharu calmly walked in between the punches and Naruto, slapping away all of the blows.

"Please apologize to Naruto this instant," stated Miharu coldly, her eyes flickering to each paling fangirl. She had picked up a reputation as a fangirl killer after all. "It is not his fault that the boy in front of him caught him off guard and accidentally shoved him into Sasuke, in turn taking both of their first kisses—" both Naruto and Sasuke spluttered, but it wasn't because of trying to get the taste of the other out of their mouths "—and in turn getting the SFC (Sasuke Fan Club) mad at him. That does not mean that everyone in the SFC can assault him. So, apologize."

The fangirls looked ready to argue when they realized that no, Miharu was not joking around and she had just blocked all of their punches before they could blink. She was also much stronger then them. In fact, the only ones that could beat her in a spar was Naruto, Sasuke, Shino, Shikamaru (although he often gave up) and Hinata. Each of the fangirls whispered small apologies aside from Sakura and Ino. The fangirls who had apologized left back to their seats, but both Sakura and Ino glared at Miharu. Miharu sighed slightly and was about to coldly rip them out when Naruto grabbed her elbow. Miharu glanced at Naruto and could see that in his eyes that getting most of the SFC to apologize was enough. Miharu nodded slightly and they both walked to their seats, although not without a wave to Sasuke from Miharu. Sasuke nodded in response to the wave before Sakura and Ino pounced on the seats beside him. Sasuke sighed inwardly, knowing it was going to be a long day.

Iruka had walked in, just as Miharu and Naruto got into their seats. He walked slowly, enough to gather some strange looks, but no one said anything. The only one who knew why Iruka was walking so slowly was Naruto, although Shikamaru and Miharu had made an educated guess. Iruka lectured them all on becoming a shinobi before letting everyone know of a little factoid.

"There is an uneven number of shinobi graduating today," stated Iruka, "and as such, there will be one team of four with two senseis." He then began listing all of the teams.

"…Team Seven consists of Naruto, Miharu—" Naruto cheered quite loudly while Miharu allowed a small grin onto her face, "—Sasuke—" Naruto groaned slightly and Miharu's grin grew wider, Sasuke in turn let out a contemplative sigh, "—and Sakura." The already called teammates let out a collective sigh as Sakura couldn't help but wonder if it was good luck that she was on a team with Sasuke or bad luck that she was on a team with Naruto and Miharu who had nothing but distaste for her. "Your senseis will be Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Fuji." Miharu suddenly cursed violently, loudly, as Sasuke paled slightly. They both had grown up to the weirdness of Uchiha Fuji and they know they were screwed. Naruto, who had heard horror stories about him from Miharu, closed his eyes and muttered something under his breath. The one left out, Sakura had a confused look on her face. Iruka continued to list off team names.

"Team Eight will be Shino, Kiba, and Hinata." Hinata looked sad that she wouldn't be on a team with her best friend and her crushed, but she was still fairly close to Kiba as they were playmates when she was small and she was willing to get to know Shino. Look at the positive side; at least she wasn't paired up with a fangirl. "Your sensei will be Yuuhi Kurenai."

"As Team Nine is still in circulation, Team Ten will consist of Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru." Shikamaru sighed slightly and muttered his catchphrase of "so troublesome" as Ino let out a loud groan of having to be paired up with a fat-ass and a lazy-ass and not Sasuke, while Chouji just munched on his chips. He's okay with the decision, he's still with Shikamaru. "Your sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma."

Iruka nodded slightly to each of the teams. "Good luck and don't die." Iruka left the room, allowing the jounin who were already there to pick up their students. Hinata, after a solemn hug to Miharu and a small wave to Naruto, she left with her sensei. Shikamaru lazily held up a hand to Miharu and Naruto before slowly following after his own sensei. Others were being picked up by their senseis, but only Team Seven's senseis weren't there. Soon, it was only Team Seven left. They had been waiting for two hours now.

Sasuke seemed content with the almost silence as Naruto and Miharu were whispering with each other softly. Sakura fidgeted, not entirely used to it being so quiet so long. She then turned to Sasuke in order to start up a conversation. "So, what do you know about Fuji-sensei?" At this question, Sasuke paled slightly.

"You would probably be off asking Miharu as she is his sister," stated Sasuke with not a hint of the fear he was feeling right now. Sakura turned to ask Miharu then when Miharu shook her head vehemently. She had already heard the question.

"Trust me, Haruno-san can see Fujiko-ani-sensei's personality for herself," stated Miharu. "I have not even told Naruto all of my horror stories yet."

Naruto let his mouth open in shock as his eyes opened wider. "You have more? You've told me at a hundred!"

"I'm hurt Miharu-chan," said a voice behind Miharu with a mock wounded emotion in his voice. "Don't you love me anymore?"

Sakura and Naruto jumped ten feet in the air as Miharu and Sasuke turned to glare at Fuji.

"Damn it Fuji," growled Miharu, "stop doing that!"

Fuji had an innocent look on his face. "Stop doing what?"

Miharu opened her mouth to comment, but closed it and held her silence. She didn't want _**The Punishment **_down her throat after all. Sakura timidly but into the conversation.

"Are you one of our senseis?" asked Sakura. Fuji sent his signature smile to Sakura. Fuji had brown hair that reached up to his shoulders in a girlish cut. However, no one could really see his eyes as they were so small. He had a very slender, almost girlish body. He was also fairly short although he let out an air of mystery and a hint of something dark.

Suddenly, another man was beside Fuji. His sudden appearance caused Sakura to jump ten feet in the air, Naruto five, Miharu to turn her glare to the man and Sasuke to sigh slightly and wondered if he was going to get wrinkles within a month. The new man had silver, spiky hair that seemed to defy gravity. He was wearing the standard jounin outfit, as was Fuji. His face was covered by a mask and his left eye was hidden under his forehead protector. Only his right eye was shown and it was black in colour. His lazily raised a hand.

"Yo," he said in greeting, his eye glancing over each face. "I have to say, I don't like you all. Meet me on the roof in five." He then disappeared. Fuji shrugged although he still had the same smile on his face and disappeared as well. Miharu sighed slightly and got up. She then began walking to the door. Sasuke had followed her example and followed after her, causing Sakura to follow them as well. Naruto was behind her in the beginning of it all. They then began to climb the stairs to the steps. When they made it to the roof, Fuji and Kakashi were sitting on the rails of the roof. Kakashi motioned them to sit down and they all obeyed. Kakashi clapped his hands together.

"Let's start introducing ourselves!" Kakashi said cheerfully. "List your name, your likes and dislikes, your hobbies and your dream. I'll go first. My name is Hatake Kakashi; I have no intentions of telling you my likes and dislikes. As for my dream… I have a few hobbies."

Before the genins could react, Fuji started his introduction.

"Hello, my name is Uchiha Fuji. I like teasing Miharu-chan and Sasuke-chan and seeing people in pain—" Sakura gave a few shudders to that as Naruto glared at Fuji. Miharu and Sasuke had only sighed, still suffering from Fuji-ism. "—my dislikes are when someone tries to bother Miharu-chan and Sasuke-chan or try to ask either of them on a date—" with this, Fuji opened his cobalt blue eyes to Sakura scaring the shit out of her. As he continued with his introduction, his eyes were back to being non-existent. "—My hobbies are teasing Miharu-chan and Sasuke-chan and my dream is to tease Miharu-chan and Sasuke-chan forever." Fuji nodded to himself as if this dream pleased him. Miharu and Sasuke groaned in unison, as they usually do when dealing with Fuji. "Miharu-chan, go next."

Miharu sighed slightly. "My name is Mizushima Miharu, formally Uchiha Miharu. My likes…I do not really feel like sharing, same as my dislikes, my hobbies…are none of anyone's business and I do not really have a dream." Miharu glared at Kakashi, who in turn raised an eyebrow at Miharu. Fuji chopped Miharu lightly on the head.

"Really introduce yourself Miharu-chan," stated Fuji. Miharu sighed again.

"My name is Mizushima Miharu, formally Uchiha Miharu. My likes…I like training with Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata and Shikamaru (whenever I can get him to train). My dislikes are my brother Fujiko-ani-sensei—" at this, Fuji let out an anguished cry "—and fangirls. My hobbies are training and my dreams…I hope to help Naruto become Hokage."

Kakashi nodded before glancing at Sakura. "Pinkie, you go next."

Sakura huffed slightly at being called a pinkie, but introduced herself dutifully. "My name is Haruno Sakura. I like…" Sakura then glanced at Sasuke and giggled, causing everyone to sigh. "I dislike…" Sakura paused, glanced at Fuji, and continued on with the list. "My hobbies are…reading and my dream is to…" Sakura glanced at Sasuke and giggled and blushed. Everyone took a collective sigh. Fangirls.

Kakashi glanced at Sasuke. "Emo kid, you go next."

Sasuke scowled slightly at being called an emo kid, but let it go. Oh, he shouldn't have… "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like…training. I have too many dislikes to name, but mostly fangirls and Him. My hobbies are training and I don't really have a dream, it's more of an ambition, but there is someone I need to kill," stated Sasuke darkly which caused Sakura to swoon, Naruto to glance at Sasuke, Miharu and Fuji to share a look and Kakashi kept his emotions hidden.

"Blondie, you go next."

Naruto then grinned. "Alright! First off, my name is Uzumaki Naruto! My likes are ramen, training with Miharu, Hinata, Shikamaru and…Sasuke. I also like Hokage-jiji, the people at Ichiraku Ramen and my friends. I dislike the three minutes it takes for ramen to cook and fangirls. My dream is to be the world's greatest Hokage so everyone can acknowledge me for me!" Naruto blushed slightly as he rubbed his neck, a nervous habit he had naturally got. "My hobbies are…training and pranks I guess," he said in a more subdued tone.

Kakashi nodded as Fuji kept the same expression on his face. "Since we're done," stated Fuji, "we have a little…test that you guys need to do in order to be a genin." Sakura looked shocked while Naruto stood up in rage. Miharu facepalmed and Sasuke kept the same expression on his face.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN—" shouted Naruto before Miharu cut in. "Naruto, sit down. Do not start a fight with Fuji-ani-sensei. It is not a smart idea." Naruto turned to face Miharu. "But—" Miharu gave a sharp glance at Naruto. "Be patient, Fuji-ani-sensei or Kakashi-sensei will explain." Naruto sighed and sat back down. He kept on glaring at Fuji, however Fuji had disappeared. Naruto blinked in surprise and glanced at Miharu to see that Fuji was hugging her from behind and nuzzling her cheek.

"Aw, Miharu-chan protected my virtue!" exclaimed Fuji.

Miharu scowled. "Let _go_. Of. Me."

"You're so cute Miharu-chan~!"

Miharu grabbed Fuji's wrists used enough force break his hold on her. She then, using the hold she already had on his wrist, flipped Fuji over her shoulders. Fuji was slammed into the rooftop on his back. Everyone was fairly shocked and Fuji laughed. Miharu let go of his wrists and scowled.

"Bloody bastard," she murmured. She glared at anyone who looked at her strange, which was everyone aside from the still laughing Fuji, and crossed her arms. Fuji stood up, dusting his pants that had gotten dirty and sat back at his original seat, still chuckling slightly. Under the force of Miharu's death glare, they had all decided to move on from the brutal flip Miharu had given Fuji.

"So, what's this about a test?" asked Sakura to try and get things back to the flow of the original conversation.

Kakashi nodded. "As my partner-in-crime was saying, there is a test to see if you are going to be genin. It will be tomorrow on Training Ground 7. Oh, and don't eat breakfast."

Naruto blinked. "Why?"

"And what is the chances of passing?" asked Miharu.

Fuji changed his "I'm so innocent smile" to an "I'm sadistic and I want to see you in pain" smile. "Only three teams can pass; this test has a 66% fail rate." Now everyone looked fairly shocked.

"Oh, and the reason you guys shouldn't have breakfast?" cut in Kakashi. "You'll just throw it up. Meet us tomorrow at 9:00am."

Both Kakashi and Fuji disappeared. Miharu sighed and rolled her eyes at the dramatic exit.

"I do not know about anyone else, but I am still going to be eating breakfast," murmured Miharu, before standing up and glancing at the others. "Anyone want to get some training in before tomorrow? Nothing too strenuous though."

Naruto nodded, standing up. "I'm in." Naruto glanced at Sasuke. "What about you, teme?"

Sasuke sighed, standing up and dusting his shorts. "I'm in." Sakura, hearing her crush agreeing, cut in as well. "I'm coming too!"

Miharu sighed, knowing the real reason that she was going, but nodded. "Alright, but just to warn Haruno-san, our training is a bit harsh." Naruto grinned, deciding to prank Sakura one more time.

"I still have those bruises from when you sent the tigers on us!" exclaimed Naruto.

Miharu caught on quickly. "Not my fault that Naruto and Sasuke could not run faster."

Sasuke sighed, catching on. "And you had to wait until Hinata and Shikamaru were gone to unleash the tigers on us. And I nearly died too. I lost a lot of blood."

"So did I!" exclaimed Naruto indigently. "I probably would have died too…"

Miharu rolled her eyes. "Naruto and Sasuke are just lucky that I know a bit of medical jutsu."

At this point, Sakura had paled to the point until she was pure white. Her legs shook slightly as she wondered just how insane her new teammates were. Except Sasuke-kun of course.

"That really happened?" Sakura's voice was small.

Miharu, Naruto and Sasuke took one look at her face and started laughing. Well, Sasuke grinned slightly and Miharu chuckled, but still. Sakura got a very angry look on her face as she realized they were pranking her. Sakura's hands balled up into fist and she tried to hit Naruto on the head, he started the prank after all, but hit nothing but air. Naruto had been pulled towards Miharu when she noticed that Sakura was about to hit Naruto. Miharu had pulled him towards her by pulling his collar sharply, causing him to stumble back and dodge the punch in the meanwhile. Naruto was currently rubbing his neck and glared at Miharu. Miharu smirked at Naruto as Sasuke glanced at Sakura.

"But seriously, we usually run about five miles before doing muscle training and chakra control training and then sparring with each other," stated Sasuke. Sakura paled.

"Are you kidding again, Sasuke-kun?" she asked. Miharu shook her head. "No, this time it is actually true. And this is all before lunch." Sakura gaped openly at all three of them.

"Then we usually work on our jutsus," stated Naruto. Sakura paused as something suddenly didn't add up.

"Shikamaru-san sometimes trains with you guys, right?" asked Sakura. "Did he do the conditioning, as well as the five miles?"

Naruto laughed and Sasuke had to stifle his own laughter. Miharu sighed. "He did not at first, but then I brought out my secret weapon." Sakura was about to open her mouth and ask what the secret weapon was, but Miharu interrupted. "And trust me, Haruno-san does not want me to tell her what it is." Sakura closed her mouth hesitantly, as if she was still unsure if she wanted to know the answer to the question or not. Sakura decided that she didn't at the end, however.

Miharu tilted her head to the side. "So, what does everyone think? One mile run, then few conditioning and chakra control exercises then ending with sparring."

"Sounds good," stated Naruto. Sasuke nodded to show that the plan was good with him as well. Sakura was slightly hesitant, it seemed tougher then her training after all, but decided that she would impress Sasuke if she could finish the same training he did!

-x-

One mile later, Sakura was putting her hands on her legs and panting deeply. Her legs were shaking slightly. Sasuke brushed off the slight sweat on his forehead, Naruto was whistling as if had just been strolling calmly in a meadow and Miharu was bouncing on the balls of her feet. Feeling pity for Sakura, Miharu took out a bottle of water and set the shaking Sakura leaning on a nearby tree.

"Long, deep breathes," coached Miharu. "Short, shallow breathes will cause Haruno-san to hyperventilate." Miharu handed the water bottle to Sakura's shaking hands. "Take small sips and swirl it around, then spit it out. Then, take a few small sips."

Sakura nodded and followed Miharu's instructions. She felt a bit better, but she still felt exhausted. Miharu nodded to herself slightly.

"We will continue on with the training, but Haruno-san can relax for a bit if it is needed," stated Miharu. Sakura nodded and sat down, using the tree as a support. As she watched Miharu rip Naruto and Sasuke a new one, she hadn't even realized that she had fallen asleep.

-x-

Sakura woke up in her own bed with a confused look on her face. She realized that she must have fallen asleep last night while the rest of the tea was still training. She wondered who had carried her home and hoped it was Sasuke-kun. Although, she realized that it was probably Miharu instead. At least she wouldn't be the only girl on the team, which was a good thing. Sakura stretched before she realized that today was the day of the final test of becoming a genin.

**A/N:** And that's the end. To be honest, I really hate Sakura and I went into this going to bash her, but I decided that she pretty much bashes herself. Or it could be that I am too tired to bash her right now. 2:00am in the morning~! And I have to wake up by 7:30am~!

Oh, and the reason why Miharu talks to weird is because she cannot speak in contractions nor can she say the word "you". I meant change the former later since I think it's going to get annoying later on. I'll have to see.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

~MichaelaTheUchiha


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Here I am again, annoying you people. You poor poor people. I'm going to see if I can actually finish a fanfiction. Here's to luck~! I've also noticed I've gotten quite a few hits and views, which makes me happy. No reviews though, although I'm not begging for any. Written mostly in Kakashi's third person POV this time. I think it is fun confusing Kakashi. He doesn't know so much…

They had been waiting for three hours now. Sasuke was sitting down below a tree nodding off, but his eyes were still open every now and again. Naruto was deeply asleep in a part of the grass. His snores had already scared the birds away. Miharu was asleep on a tree branch above Sasuke. She would twitch every time a noise other than Naruto's snores would reach her ears. She had learnt to ignore his snores after a while. Sakura was reading, leaning on one of the three wooden poles, as she was feeling completely reenergized from the sleep she had last night.

Suddenly, Kakashi and Fuji appeared in the middle of the clearing. Startled, Sakura "jumped" back and hit her head on the pole. Hearing the fairly loud noise, Miharu, Sasuke and Naruto threw a kunai at Kakashi and Fuji. They both caught the kunais heading their way in a blur. Miharu jumped down from the branch she was on as Sasuke stood up and brushed the dirt off his pants. Naruto rolled over, still asleep. Sakura stood up, rubbing her head and glaring at Kakashi and Fuji. Kakashi sighed when he saw that Naruto was still asleep.

"Someone wake Naruto up," stated Kakashi dryly. As Fuji was about to walk closer to Naruto, Miharu walked past him.

"Naruto, I have ramen," was Miharu's simple statement and that was all it took. Naruto sat up quickly and looked around for the ramen. When he couldn't find any ramen, he pouted.

"You tricked me!" exclaimed Naruto, still pouting.

Miharu shrugged. "It was either that, or Fujiko-ani-sensei shoving something strange down Naruto's throat that could possibly kill him."

Naruto paled, remembering all of the horror stories that Miharu, and sometimes Sasuke, had told him. "I'm good."

Miharu nodded. "That was what I thought Naruto would say."

Kakashi clapped his hands. "Well, not that we all are awake,"

"Not that it's your fault for making us wait," muttered Naruto.

"it is now time for us to do the test," finished Kakashi as if Naruto hadn't interrupted him. Kakashi held out two bells. "Your test will be getting these bells away from me."

"Wait, there's only two bells!" exclaimed Sakura, pointing out the obvious.

Kakashi eye smiled. "Exactly. Only two of you will pass."

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke glanced at each other, wondering who will pass and get a bell while Miharu narrowed her eyes. Something just didn't sit right with her.

"Will Fujiko-ani-sensei be holding any bells?" asked Miharu.

Fuji shook his head. "Nope, I'll be sitting this one out Miharu-chan~!"

Miharu nodded, tilting her head slightly as her mind raced. Two bells…four students…66% pass rate…there is no such thing as two man teams…

Fuji smirked, seeing Miharu close to the answer that Kakashi had kept hidden from so many students. Fuji nodded to Kakashi, signaling that he should try to break Miharu's train of thought.

"You guys will have to come at me with the intent to kill," stated Kakashi, interrupting Miharu's train of thought. "If you don't, you'll never get a bell."

"But we could kill you sensei!" exclaimed Sakura.

Sasuke sighed. "He is a jounin after all, Sakura. I highly doubt genins such as ourselves could kill him."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "No matter what, I will get those bells, even if it means taking them from your cold and rotting body!"

Kakashi eye smiled. "Those who talk the biggest are usually the ones with the least bite. Those people are usually losers, dead-lasts, or failures."

Naruto grinned. "And you think insulting me is going to change my mind? Get real! You just want to make me mad so I'll attack you without a plan!"

Kakashi felt surprised. So, Naruto wasn't as dumb as they thought he was. Kakashi chanced a glance at Miharu. It was probably because of her…Miharu seemed to notice Kakashi's stare and looked at Kakashi's way. She smirked as she mouthed one word:

'Teamwork'.

Kakashi was shocked. She figured it out without even having to deal with the "don't give lunch to the person tied on the pole". Kakashi glanced at Fuji who gave Kakashi a wide smile, as if bragging that he knew that his sister was smart.

"For those who don't get a bell, they will not get lunch," Kakashi stated, his shock not colouring his voice. He held out boxed lunches, but felt even more surprised when no one looked hungry or greedily at the lunch boxes at all. Kakashi narrowed his eye. They ate breakfast…

"Who told you guys to eat breakfast?" asked Kakashi.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke stared at Miharu. Miharu shrugged before smirking at Kakashi. "One must never go on the battlefield without energy, Ka-ka-shi-sen-sei~!"

Kakashi scowled. She seemed to be one step ahead of him. Kakashi wondered if Fuji had told her about the test, but he decided it wasn't the case. It was his first team as a jounin-sensei and if he did screw it up, then Kakashi was able to tell the Hokage. Then again, if they pass, it will also be _his_ first time taking on a genin team. Sure he trained ANBU before, but it probably wasn't the same.

"Now, are we ready to start?" questioned Kakashi.

He got four determined glances in turn.

"Alright, let's start!" exclaimed Kakashi.

The genins disappeared and Kakashi could sense Sakura off the top of his head. He really had to concentrate to find Sasuke and concentrate harder to find Miharu. However, no matter how hard he concentrated, he just couldn't sense Naruto. He used to be an ANBU captain, how could Naruto's chakra escape his grasp? Especially since he had so much of it? Kakashi realized that just the day before, everyone was running everywhere just to find him. Chunin, Jounin and ANBU alike. He wondered why Naruto's grade in stealth was so low when he seemed to be incredibly gifted with stealth.

Suddenly, Kakashi felt Miharu's chakra flash as she created…three more solid chakra. Kakashi felt amazed and shocked again. They had two people on the genins' side that could use Kage Bushin? Kakashi guessed that Fuji must have taught Miharu how to create Kage Bushin. But it still took a lot of chakra…Kakashi mused on how many Kage Bushin could Miharu make as he was reading his book in the middle of the clearing. Fuji was humming something to himself as he sat on one of the wooden poles.

Kakashi could feel Miharu's Kage Bushin going to separate directions…Kakashi remembered that Miharu had figured out what the idea of the test was. Kakashi smirked under his mask. He wondered if their teamwork would be good. They had many powerhouses, so he even wondered if they would get a bell. Kakashi frowned. No way they would get a bell. There was absolutely no way.

Miharu's Kage Bushins had made contact with the others of Team Seven. They were all heading over to where Miharu was, although Kakashi still couldn't sense Naruto for the life of him. They were talking as they hadn't moved from the same spot for a while now. Kakashi glanced at the sky to see how many minutes had passed. Only ten was his answer. Suddenly, he could feel the chakras move. It looks like they were finally making their move. Kakashi put his book away. He might need most of his concentration for this. One chakra, Sasuke's was heading towards him. He turned to face the direction that Sasuke was going to come through, but blinked when he saw bright orange in the trees. Naruto was with Sasuke as well? Naruto really was great at stealth. If it wasn't for that orange jumpsuit, he might have not been able to tell.

Sasuke and Naruto entered the clearing, glaring at each other.

"Teme, I told you that I was going to attack Kakashi first!" exclaimed Naruto.

"I want the bells for myself dobe," stated Sasuke. "It's not my fault that you're too slow."

"Am not teme!" shouted Naruto. "I got here at the same time you did asshole!"

Sasuke growled at Naruto as Kakashi sighed. Maybe they didn't make up a very good plan after all…

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. Or maybe they did after all. Get Kakashi's guard lowered by sending Sasuke and Naruto to argue in front of him and someone sneaks up behind him to steal the bells. It might have worked, except that he already knew of their plan…

Miharu's and Sakura's chakra were suddenly heading to the clearing. They had jumped out of the foliage a few seconds later.

"Good job Naruto, Sasuke," stated Miharu. Kakashi blinked and looked at where his bells were only to find them gone. What…?

Naruto grinned, holding up two bells. "Rocks."

Kakashi glanced at the rocks and saw them turn into Narutos with a poof of smoke. Henge…how could he be so stupid?

"So, who is going to pass and who is going to fail?" asked Kakashi. Naruto gave the bells to Sasuke and Sakura and shrugged.

"Eh, Miharu and me can always just pass the Academy again," said Naruto before smirking. "Or we could pass now."

"How so?" asked Kakashi with his eye narrowed, but they widened to comical amounts when he saw that Miharu had his precious _Icha_ _Icha Paradise_. He saw in slow motion Miharu taking out a lighter and held it dangerously close to his precious _Icha Icha Paradise_.

"Kakashi-sensei can either let us pass, or his precious porn can die," stated Miharu.

Kakashi started sweating before he broke down. "Alright, alright, you guys pass!"

Miharu smirked, cutting off the lighter's fire from the oil. It immediately died. However, with a burst of wind, Miharu blinked when she didn't hold her hostage anymore. Kakashi was nuzzling his precious porn and whispering strange things to it. Miharu didn't even want to know. Fuji was laughing from where he was on the pole. The great Hatake Kakashi, defeated by his porn being taken hostage.

Kakashi coughed, trying to regain his dignity and glanced at all of Team Seven.

"Who came up with the plan?" questioned Kakashi. "Miharu?"

They all shook their heads.

"Naruto is the best at making plans out of all of us here," stated Miharu. "Although Sasuke and I, _and_ apparently Sakura, are good at seeing dead ends in the plans that he makes. However, out of our training group, Shikamaru is the best."

Kakashi blinked in surprise. The two lowest scoring graduates are the best at coming up with plans?

Naruto laughed slightly, his hand automatically rubbing the back of his neck. "With pranking it takes a lot of effort and planning in order to just accomplish one. You have to figure out when you're going to unleash the prank, how are you going to accomplish it, and what is your get away strategy…Iruka-sensei had always asked why I didn't put that much time and effort into my studies!"

Kakashi blinked at Naruto in surprise. Of course it was the pranking, of course. All of these surprises were making him wonder just how strong his team was. Perhaps he should make them show their best jutsus…

Fuji had walked until he was next to Kakashi. As if reading his mind, Fuji had asked the team what their best jutsus were and called Sakura out first.

Sakura hesitantly walked out. "I only really know the three basic ninjutsus that they teach us at the Academy."

Fuji and Kakashi nodded as if they figured that was the case.

"Don't worry," said Fuji smiling at Sakura, "by the time we're done with you, you'll know a lot more jutsus, however, go ahead and show us…your bushin."

Sakura nodded before running throw the hand seals. "Bushin no Jutsu," she stated clearly as six perfect bushins appeared beside her. Kakashi blinked in surprise. She hadn't wasted any chakra at all while making those bushins. She had superb chakra control, although when Sakura let the chakra flow of the bushins go, she was panting pretty hard, so Kakashi guessed that it was because she had very low chakra.

"That's all I can make," said Sakura. Kakashi and Fuji nodded and Sakura walked back into the spot she was in before.

"Emo kid, you're up next," stated Kakashi. Sasuke scowled before walking up.

"You guys might want to clear some space," stated Sasuke. Cautiously, Fuji and Kakashi walked back a few steps. Sasuke then flied through several hand seals causing Kakashi's eye to widen. Sasuke shouldn't eve have the chakra for that technique! He's only a genin…! Sasuke breathed in and unleashed a huge fireball which crisped a lot of the grass. It died before it could catch the whole forest on fire though.

Sasuke sighed. "That was about half of my battle one. I didn't want to accidentally burn the forest down."

"Like you did last week," commented Naruto. Sasuke glared at Naruto. "Shut up!" Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke and had to dodge an incoming fist from Sakura.

"Naru-chan, you're up next," stated Fuji. Naruto scowled at Fuji before standing up. Sasuke had already gone back to his original spot.

Naruto made one hand seal and roared, "Tajuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" A huge aura of blue chakra appeared Naruto and it seemed to be tinted purple. Fuji and Kakashi shared a glance and almost told Naruto to stop when there was orange everywhere. There were Kage Bushins farther than Kakashi could see. Suddenly, there were a few pops, a telltale sign that someone was popping some Naruto clones. The conclusion was cemented when Kakashi heard Naruto roar, "What the hell are you doing Miharu? Are you trying to kill my clones?"

The reply? "Yes. Yes I am Naruto."

All of the Narutos grunted, causing an echo to appear. Kakashi sighed. "Do you mind letting your Kage Bushins disappear? There really isn't enough space for all of them and us."

All of the Narutos rubbed their necks until there was a huge puff of smoke and there was only one Naruto left.

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei," he said.

Fuji shook his head. "Don't be sorry. You can create more Kage Bushins then Miharu-chan~! I'm going to have to up her training."

Miharu paled. Deciding to save her, Kakashi called her up next as Naruto went back to his original spot.

Miharu stood in the field for a bit, thinking of what she was going to do. Fuji interrupted her thoughts.

"Do the one I was teaching you two nights ago," stated Fuji. "I want to see if you have mastered it yet."

Miharu blinked slightly. "I was practicing it last night and still has been exploding in my face."

Fuji grinned. "Well, you better hope it works now, because otherwise…"

Miharu paled slightly before breathing deeply. Suddenly, two sparks of electricity were on her fingertips. Her eyes were closed. The tips of her fingers were away from each other, one near her head and the other near her stomach. Then, her fingers moved in a circular motion, creating a lightning circle. She made some motions with her hands and symbols began to draw out near the line of lightning. Suddenly, a huge burst of lightning shot out of the circle heading in between Fuji and Kakashi. The lightning hit a tree behind it and the tree exploded, the sap over heating within a few seconds. However, the lightning continued on until it died after its sixth tree. Everyone, aside from Fuji, gaped at Miharu, seeing the power of that jutsu. Miharu smirked victoriously although she seemed exhausted. Fuji clapped his hands.

"Congratulations," he stated, before pouting. "Except for the fact that I don't get to give you _**The Punishment**_."

Miharu rolled her eyes before sitting down. "I need a break," she muttered.

Fuji nodded to himself as if he didn't hear her. "Also, we need to work on the speed of the technique. That took entirely too long. Someone could have killed you in that time."

"That is what teammates are for after all, correct?" questioned Miharu. The other four were still pretty shocked. As Fuji and Miharu started arguing, Kakashi glanced at the tree that had exploded from the lightning.

That was almost on par with the Raikiri, thought Kakashi. She must have a lightning element. However a part of the argument got through his shocked brain.

"And that attack would have finished much faster if you had a lightning element," said Fuji, pouting. "Like your older brother."

Miharu rolled her eyes. "Sorry for having a water element. I do not even know how that happened; the fire element is almost a bloodline in the Uchiha clan."

Kakashi was double shocked. Lightning wasn't even her primary element? Or even her element at all? Just what had Fuji been teaching his little sister?

Naruto, however, couldn't stay quiet for long. "You've been holding out on me, Miharu!"

Miharu turned to face Naruto and shrugged. "It has exploded in my face so many times that I did not want to try it with other people around. Sorry for not tell Naruto though."

Naruto sighed, feeling his anger bleeding away. "S'okay."

Sasuke tilted his head to the side. "Do you think I could learn that? I do have fire and lightning elements after all."

Kakashi blinked at Sasuke. Sasuke had the same elements as him…

Naruto pouted. "And I'm only a wind. Although Wind beats Lightning."

"And Fire beats Wind," counted Sasuke.

"But Wind can help it grow," added Miharu.

"And sometimes it can even blow it out," stated Naruto, glaring at Sasuke.

Sakura blinked. "How did you guys find out your elements?"

Miharu nodded slightly and reached into her pockets. When her hand left, there was a chakra paper there. Kakashi blinked in surprise. How could Miharu get it? It was reserved for chunins only…

"You put some chakra into here," stated Miharu, "and what it does depends on what element you have. If it crinkles, you have the lightning element. Burns, fire. Soggy, Water, crumbles Earth, and splits in half, wind." Miharu handed the chakra card to Sakura. "Try putting some chakra into it."

Sakura nodded, pushing some chakra into the paper. It automatically crumbled. "Earth element…"

Naruto suddenly laughed. When everyone stared at him in surprise, he explained. "We have all five elements in the team. How awesome is that?"

Miharu nodded. "True and it could be very advantageous. We have someone that can counter each element that heads our way. Sakura can be our defensive due to the fact that Earth is mostly a defensive element and Sasuke and Naruto could always be the head tag team for battles and perhaps adding me there as well. If Sakura-san joins in at our training, I am sure we can help Sakura-san with learning new jutsus."

Kakashi blinked. "Uh, senseis standing right here."

Miharu blinked as if she didn't remember that Kakashi and Fuji was there. "I apologize. I forgot that senseis were still here."

Kakashi sweat dropped as Fuji let out a mock anguished cry. "Thanks," Kakashi stated dryly.

Miharu smiled. "No problem~!"

Kakashi sighed. "Well in any case, meet us back here at 6:00am tomorrow. Sharp. You guys have the rest of the day off." Kakashi disappeared in a burst of smoke although he was still close by in the foliage. Fuji had disappeared as well without a good-bye and appeared next to Kakashi. The four genins had decided to get lunch with each other. Sakura had left with Sasuke holding onto his arm while Sasuke tried to break free. Naruto and Miharu just laughed at his plight while they all walked out of the clearing and headed off to Ichiraku.

"That's some sister you have," commented Kakashi.

Fuji smiled. "I know. It is sad that she moved out and lived next to Naru-chan. It makes me quite sad. I was also worried how Sakura was going to fit into the group, but they seem fine. Although, apparently she still has some of the fan girl tendencies."

Kakashi chuckled before growing serious. "So, what have you been teaching Miharu?"

"I've been teaching her everything that she needs to be a ninja," Fuji stated. "Jutsus, tactics, psychology, _everything_."

Kakashi's eye narrowed. "Everything?"

Fuji nodded. "Yes. Even how to kill."

Kakashi glared at Fuji. "Has she actually killed yet?"

Fuji sighed, nodding. "She also already has her Sharingan."

Kakashi glared at Fuji. "When did she kill?"

"When she was five."

Kakashi stood up, causing the tree to shake and birds to fly away. "She was only five? What the hell is wrong with you Fuji? I was six when I made my first kill, but that was when it was war. It has been peaceful for twelve years now. Why would she have the need to kill?"

"To protect something precious to her. You know how Naruto lives his life, with the village's hatred and fear. You've had to protect him a few times from assassination attempts as well. They had stopped for a while so our guards dropped. When Miharu was playing with Naruto, one of the villagers had come to kill Naruto. In front of Miharu's eyes, he tortured Naruto and was about to give the finishing blow when Miharu had taken a weapon that I had given her and stabbed him in the head. She stabbed him so many times that blood covered every inch of her body. I didn't realize it, I didn't see it happening, I should have protected her, I should have protected _them_…I just…" Fuji put his head in his arms as Kakashi paled at such a brutal kill Miharu had made. He patted Fuji's head, realizing that even if he was on par with Itachi that he used to be powerless too. Just like he was with Obito…

"After that," started Fuji again, "I had to teach her to protect herself, to protect her loved ones. She may hate me for it, but I will do it. Even if I have to take on her hatred." Fuji raised his head to look at Kakashi with burning, blue eyes filled with determination.

Kakashi nodded. "I understand now."

They both fell into silence, each thinking about their own demons from the past.

**A/N:** Done! Another chapter in one day. You guys are so lucky that I'm trapped at my mother's work with no internet. You would think a journalist's office would be busier on the weekends. Not really. It's just people typing and translating. I'm glad that at least if I have already loaded Youtube videos they still work with no internet. There is pretty much nothing to do. In fact, I think I'll get started on that next chapter. Which is…that C ranked mission that is going to be totally awesome~! Not sure if I'll fit the whole thing on one chapter though. Maybe too much of an information overload?

Also, I created that jutsu using the power of my imagination. If any of you have seen it anywhere else, be it an anime/manga or another fanfiction, I did not mean to "steal" it. Also, I'm totally wondering if this should be changed to M due to that story Fuji juts told. Let me know, even if it is just in an author message and not a review.

Also (last question, I swear!), what is the different between a hit and a view? XD

Thanks for reading,

~MichaelaTheUchiha


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **To be honest, I'm kind of happy. This is the best updating I've done…EVER. Seriously, I suck at updating. Just check the last update for my other stories (aside from the one shots). Honestly, I kind of hate those stories now. It was when I didn't know grammar if it hit me in the face. Still don't know spelling though. Although, there are some favorites and alerts for some of those stories. Maybe I should just retype them? Nah, I think I'll have my hands full with this story. Trying to aim for at least twenty chapters although I have a feeling that this is going to be more. Eh, I don't really know. My Microsoft Word is also bugging, doing this weird thing when you try to add a character in front of another character, it'll delete that character and then you will have to retype the whole paragraph _again._ It's annoying. Also, I'm taking suggestions for the title of the fanfiction. I hate naming stories. D=

They had just finished capturing Tora the cat for the seventh time. That cat seemed to have a hatred for Naruto. Every time he would try to hold the cat, it would just scratch his face and run away. Right now, it was being strangled by its owner. Served it right.

As the Lady of Fire left, the third Hokage took another whiff of his pipe, smoke coming out of the end. "Now, I have picking up garbage or babysitting some kids."

Kakashi sighed. "I guess we'll take the garbage."

Sarutobi nodded and was about to give it to them when Naruto glared.

"Hell to the no!" he exclaimed. "Jiji, we are sick and tired from all of the stupid _fucking_ D-rank missions. We've been genins for a while now and it is time for an actual mission!"

Iruka slammed the desk and stood up. "You guys are still just lowly genin! You guys are too green to even try to attempt a C-rank. Also, DON'T CURSE IN FRONT OF THE HOKAGE!"

Sarutobi held up a hand to stop Iruka's rage. "What about the rest of you. Do you guys feel ready for a C-rank mission?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yes."

Sakura nodded as well, seeing her crush agreeing. All that was left was Miharu. Miharu blinked when all of the stares were directed towards her and she took out her earphones. "I am sorry? I did not hear what Hokage-sama just asked."

"But you can lip read," pointed out Fuji.

Miharu blinked. "Oh yeah." Cue everyone faceplanting. "Well, I do think we are ready for a C-rank mission, Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi nodded. "If Kakashi and Fuji agree, then you guys may take a C-rank mission."

Everyone glanced at Kakashi and Fuji pitifully, aside from Sasuke who just looked up at them.

Kakashi chuckled. "Sure Hokage-sama. I'm sure they're ready."

Fuji shook his head. "I don't."

The genin glared at Fuji who just grinned in response.

"Just kidding," he amended. The glares lessened as Sarutobi chuckled.

"Alright, send in Tazuna," stated Sarutobi.

The doors opened and a balding, fat, old guy walked through the doors. He started to drink straight from an alcohol bottle and glared at Team Seven.

"These kids are supposed to be protecting me?" he slurred. "These kids don't even look like they are out of preschool. Especially the short, blond one with a dumb look on his face."

The "dumb look" on Naruto's face turned angry. He didn't make a move since he knew that Miharu would stop him. Seeing this, Tazuna laughed. "At least he isn't stupid too."

Kakashi eye smiled at Tazuna, patting Naruto's hair. "Don't worry. Even if they can't protect you, my colleague and I are strong enough to deal with any threats coming your way."

Tazuna paused. "Your colleague? All I see is three girls, one teenaged, and two boys."

Everyone took a collective wince as the smile on Fuji's face turned dark. His cobalt blue eyes opened, glaring at Tazuna which would have scared him if it wasn't for the fact that he was drunk.

"I am a man," hissed Fuji. That was one of the only things that could get under Fuji's skin, being called a girl.

Tazuna laughed. "Nice joke."

Fuji grabbed a kunai, but Miharu pushed the kunai down to his leg.

"No, Fujiko-_ani_-sensei," said Miharu firmly. "One does not kill the clients. Even if they are dumbarses."

Tazuna laughed before taking another swig of his alcohol. "Learn to respect your elders girlie."

Miharu rolled her eyes. "Fuji-ani-sensei, put away the kunai."

Fuji sighed, but put away the kunai. He pouted. "You never let me have any fun."

"And I am an outstanding citizen because of it," was the retort.

Before Fuji could answer with a retort of his own, Sarutobi interrupted.

"Tazuna will be going to Wave Country. Your mission is to protect him from any bandits that may come your way," stated Sarutobi.

Tazuna grinned. "Meet me tomorrow at 10:00am at the front gate punks." He then walked off, back through where he came from.

Naruto fumed. "That annoying _bastard_."

Miharu sighed. "Why do I have a feeling this will end badly?"

Sasuke turned to Miharu. "I seem to have the same feeling as well. This spells disaster."

-x-

They had been walking to Wave Country for two days now. They hadn't been attacked by anything and Naruto was annoyed. It was a C-ranked mission. There should have at least been some bandits or something! They had all passed by a puddle when Naruto blinked. There was something wrong with this picture. There was a puddle…but it hadn't rain in two weeks…Naruto's eyes narrowed as he realized that the enemy had come, just as he wished. He grinned. Finally.

Suddenly, two chains came out of the puddle and surrounded Kakashi and Fuji. They looked shocked before they were cut in half. Sakura screamed, Sasuke and Naruto grabbed a kunai and Miharu narrowed her eyes.

"Sakura-san, protect Tazuna-san," stated Miharu. She got out a kunai. "We got this."

Sakura nodded, holding out a kunai and standing in front of Tazuna. The two who had killed Kakashi and Fuji laughed.

"What makes you think that you can take us?" asked one of the men.

The other man added his own two cents. "Just give us the old man now and we won't kill you painfully."

Miharu narrowed her eyes, storing what the other man said in her memory. "The fact that the two men's greatest disguise was becoming a puddle when it has not rained in two weeks."

"Also since you didn't seem to notice us sneaking around behind you," stated Naruto from behind the ninjas. Before they could turn around, both Naruto and Sasuke slammed the back of their kunais on their heads, knocking them out. Clapping appeared from the trees as Miharu sighed.

"Come on out Kakashi-sensei, Fuji-sensei," stated Miharu. "Bloody bastards."

Kakashi and Fuji teleported near the ninja and began tying them up. When they were done, they turned to face Miharu.

"How did you figure it out?" asked Kakashi.

"Logs," was Miharu's simple answer.

Sakura glared at the two senseis. "You were alive all along? You…you…"

"Assholes?" supplied Naruto helpfully.

Sakura nodded. "What he said!"

"Anyways," started Kakashi, ignoring Sakura's anger, "these two are chunins from the Mist Village. However, they shouldn't be here attacking us right now. We allowed ourselves to be killed just so we can see they were after."

"They were after Tazuna-san," supplied Miharu helpfully.

Fuji nodded. "Exactly Miharu." Fuji turned to Tazuna. "Now, would you mind explaining to us why two chunins were after you?" His smile turned dark. Tazuna looked scared.

"Uh, uh, um…" mumbled Tazuna.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Become literate please."

"Do you know about Gato?" asked Tazuna.

Kakashi blinked. "Gato from Gato Inc.? What would he want with you?"

Tazuna spat on the ground. "That man has taken over Wave Country and took all of our money. We are in a huge depression because of him and he doesn't even give a shit. He is a tyrant, a dictator that has taken over us."

"But surely we would have caught wind of it here," stated Fuji.

Naruto shook his head. "Not necessarily. Konoha's biggest informant is trying to dig up dirt about Orochimaru and a new group that has just appeared."

He blinked when all stares were directed towards him. "What?"

"How do you know this?" asked Kakashi.

Naruto shrugged. "Oh, well the informant is my godfather and Hokage-jiji tells me about him sometimes."

Miharu blinked. "Naruto has a godfather and that godfather decided not to care for Naruto?"

"He is pretty busy," Naruto defended, "plus, he has a lot of enemies."

"By the way, who is your godfather?" asked Kakashi, although he knew.

Naruto shrugged. "Forgot his name."

"Anyways," interrupted Tazuna, "Gato is sucking our country dry. The only way to stop him is to build a bridge counting us to the mainland. I am the bridge builder and I am willing to risk my life. Just please, don't leave me out here to die!"

Kakashi sighed. "You lied about the mission ranking. If our genins weren't prepared, they could have died. I'm sorry…"

"Kakashi-sensei," interrupted Sasuke, "I mean no disrespect, but please, shut up. We will continue this mission. The chunins were ludicrously easy to defeat, it wasn't even funny. So, you know what, we're continuing on. Right?"

Sakura nodded, seeing that her crush wanted to go.

"Hell yeah!" exclaimed Naruto. "You never give up a mission no matter how hard it gets. That's a ninja law!"

"Technically, it is a code," stated Miharu. "Oh, and I am in."

Fuji sighed. "Fine, we'll continue on. Just to warn you guys, the next one might be a jounin, so the next one will be left to Kaka-chan and I."

"Fine, now can we head out or will we be here forever?" asked Miharu.

Fuji chuckled. "We can go now Miharu."

As they continued walking, Naruto stopped to talk to Miharu.

"Why are you calling Fuji-sensei by just Fuji-sensei and why isn't he calling you Mi-" asked Naruto before Miharu interrupted him.

"Just in case more enemies are watching," stated Miharu in a whisper. "If they know about _that_, then they could use me against Fuji-sensei more than as just a student. So far, I am not sensing anyone, but one cannot be too careful."

Naruto nodded. "Ah." He then continued walking on. They continued without being attacked.

-x-

They had just gotten off the boat and were now officially on Wave Country territory. They had been walking through a fairly thick fog for a while when Naruto suddenly heard the bushes rustling. He threw a kunai at the area in which he heard rustling, but blinked when it sounded like it hit a tree. Sakura and Tazuna jumped ten feet in the air while the others got their kunais out.

"What did you hear?" asked Kakashi.

"I thought I heard rustling in the bushes," stated Naruto.

Sakura went over to check the bushes and saw a scared white rabbit. Sakura immediately grabbed the white rabbit and started petting it.

"You scared the poor thing Naruto!" exclaimed Sakura.

Naruto rubbed his neck. "Sorry."

Kakashi's eye narrowed. It was white, but it was spring. That meant…

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" roared Kakashi.

Automatically, everyone shot down, Miharu pulling Tazuna to the ground with her. She could feel a large something blowing past her, creating a huge wind that ruffled her hair. It sunk into a tree trunk from what Miharu could hear. She glanced up and saw a huge arse sword. Suddenly, there was a man on top of it.

"Sharingan, Copy-nin Hatake Kakashi has a bunch of brats on his team, hm?" said the guy on the sword. "Oh, and what's this? The Devil of Konoha? Seems that you guys need two of you to take me down."

Kakashi's eye narrowed. "Momochi Zabuza of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist, huh. Seems I'm going to need this ahead of time…" Kakashi grabbed the forehead protector that covered his left eye and raised it so that his Sharingan eye is shown. Sasuke and Miharu gasped when they saw it.

"Why does he have it?" exclaimed Sasuke.

Miharu's eyes narrowed. "It does not matter right now, we can always ask for questions later. I recognize Zabuza's name; he is way out of our leagues. All that we can do is to protect Tazuna."

The genins stood around Tazuna in a diamond shape. Seeing this, Zabuza laughed. "Can't do the swastika formation due to the fact that there are three but instead they make a diamond formation? How rich. Your genins aren't even ninja yet. They are just out of their leagues."

Fuji smiled up at Zabuza, although the smile was dark. "I'm sorry? Who are you? I don't think I've seen you before. You're one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist? Nah, can't be. You're weak."

Zabuza growled, before running his hands through seals. "Kirigakure no Jutsu." Suddenly, the fog that was surrounding them grew denser and no one could see anything. Suddenly, a huge killer intent engulfed everyone in the area and an ominous voice echoed from nowhere.

"The larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular vein, collarbone, kidneys and heart…Now, which vital organ to do wish to get struck of …?"

Sakura started shaking so much that she fell to the ground. Naruto froze, many memories of when a killer intent was aimed at him. Sasuke remembered the night when He killed the clan. It was so similar, Sasuke just had to get out. Sasuke put a kunai to his jugular when a voice interrupted him about to kill himself.

"Sasuke, do not let the memories of that night haunt Sasuke in this kind of situation," Miharu's voice was shaking, but her voice was clear. "Sasuke, Fuji-sensei and Kakashi-sensei will make sure nothing happens to us. Please, Sasuke forgets, Fuji-sensei is on par with Him after all."

Kakashi eye smiled at Miharu, although they couldn't see it. "Nicely put, Miharu. I promise, I will protect you all with my life." Suddenly, the genins' fears grew less. Sasuke put the kunai away from his jugular and each genin regained their composure. Zabuza was chuckling.

"Nice speech Kakashi," said Zabuza, his voice (and person) was suddenly behind the genins. "But you're a little too late!" His sword started to swing as if to cut Tazuna in half when he suddenly stopped. He glanced down and saw Fuji holding a kunai that was inserted to his stomach. However, instead of bleeding blood, the Zabuza clone bled water. The genins and Tazuna had already jumped (or stumbled in Tazuna's case) away from Zabuza and Fuji. The Zabuza turned into water and another Zabuza appeared behind Fuji. Zabuza swung his sword to cut Fuji in half, but the target had disappeared. As he was stopping his swing, Kakashi appeared behind him and put a kunai to his throat.

"Don't move," stated Kakashi. "This is the end."

Zabuza started chuckling. "Is this the end? You don't understand…you can't defeat me with your parlor tricks and imitations." Zabuza continued chuckling. "But you're pretty good…copying my Mizu Bushin in this dense fog…However…"

The Zabuza Kakashi was holding at knife point turned to water as _another_ Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi. "I will not be defeated that easily." Zabuza swung the sword in order to hit Kakashi, but missed when Kakashi ducked. The sword was smashed into the ground. Zabuza turned in order to grab the sword with his other hand and kicked Kakashi away. Zabuza grabbed his sword in order to take it from the ground and cut the flying Kakashi in half. Fuji got out a kunai in order to help Kakashi, but suddenly disappeared when an ice mirror had appeared on top of Fuji and slammed down in order to bring him to another location.

"Fuji-sensei!" exclaimed Miharu, her eyes wide with worry.

Zabuza had run foreword in order to cut Kakashi in half with his sword, but paused when he noticed the spikes and growled. "Parlor tricks…" Kakashi fell into the lake with a huge splash. A few seconds later, Kakashi came to the surface of the lake and stared at the water. It was heavy…too heavy to be natural water. When Kakashi figured it out, he tried to get out, but it was too late. Zabuza appeared on the water behind Kakashi and went through several hand seals.

"Idiot," said Zabuza, "you've just been caught in my trap. Suirō no Jutsu."

Kakashi's eyes widen. "Shit!" Kakashi was then trapped in a sphere of water. The real Zabuza had his hand inserted into the prison in order to keep it stable.

Zabuza started chuckling. "You fell for it. This is a special sphere in which you can't escape from. You give me a hard time when you're moving. So, now, Kakashi, I'll deal with you later. I think I'll kill off your "cute genins" one by one in front of your face and then kill Tazuna, hm?"

The genins tensed as Tazuna went pale. Zabuza made a hand seal. "Mizu Bushin no Jutsu." An exact replica of Zabuza appeared from the lake. He then walked on shore.

"All of you people wear forehead protectors on your head like you guys are actually ninja," insulted the Zabuza clone. "But ninjas have gone through multiple life or death situations—"

Despite the severity of the situation, Naruto snorted. "Then I guess I should be Hokage right now. I've been through many of those to pass a lifetime."

The Clone Zabuza ignored the interruption. "In other words, you can call yourself a ninja when you appear in my Bingo Books." The Clone Zabuza made a handseal, causing the fog to grow denser. "You four are not ninja." Suddenly, clone!Zabuza kicked Naruto in the face, causing him to go flying backwards and his forehead protector to fly off. The clone!Zabuza stepped on his forehead protector. "You are just kids."

Miharu looked at the stomped forehead protector in shock. "Oh no he did not," murmured Miharu.

Sasuke winced. "Damn it, we'll have to deal with a pissed of Naruto for the rest of the day. Not cool Zabuza, not cool."

Sakura looked at the two of them in shock. "Naruto just got kicked in the face by a ninja who just captured Kakashi-sensei—"

Miharu interrupted with a "by the way Kakashi-sensei, thanks for proving me wrong. I am disowning _so _Kakashi-sensei as my sensei."

Sakura continued on without even hearing Miharu. "And you guys are more worried that Naruto is going to throwing a hissy fit later on?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Zabuza's Mizu Bushin should be at least a chunin right?"

"Since Mizu Bushins are only one tenth of the original's power, yeah," stated Miharu.

Sasuke nodded. "Naruto is going to defeat him anyways without our help, especially since the Zabuza Bushin stepped on Iruka's forehead protector."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes and yelled from his prison. "Run you idiots! Mizu Bushins can't follow you guys that far away so take Tazuna-san and run!"

"Okay, first off," started Miharu, glaring at Kakashi, "who the hell taught us that teamwork the best thing since sliced bread? Second off, if we run, Zabuza will just finish Kakashi-sensei off and come after us. We have no idea where Fuji-sensei is so we will be unprotected and still die anyways. Third off, the Mizu Bushin is going to die in, like, five seconds anyways so chill."

Clone!Zabuza laughed. "And who is going to defeat m-?" The clone!Zabuza turned into a puddle and Naruto was shown, punching where the clone!Zabuza's stomach was. Naruto glared viciously where the puddle was and picked up his forehead protector, tying it around his forehead.

"I swear to mother fucking god that if you _ever_ try to fuck with my forehead protector again, I will kill you!" exclaimed Naruto.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke. "S-N Formation 32-B."

Sasuke nodded as Miharu pouted. It was a formation without her after all. Everyone else looked confused, although Zabuza didn't really show it and Kakashi still had his mask on…Only Sakura looked confused, but everyone else _was_ confused.

Naruto made a hand seal. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Several Narutos appeared and they all glared at Zabuza. Zabuza chuckled when he saw them.

"Oh, Kage Bushin no Jutsu eh? Such a high level technique and there is quite a lot of them…" All of the clone!Naruos threw kunais at Zabuza, causing him to use his sword in order to block them. Naruto then took the time to throw a windmill shuriken at Sasuke. Sasuke nodded and threw the windmill shuriken at Zabuza. Zabuza caught the shuriken easily with his free hand after putting the sword back to his back. He blinked when he noticed another shuriken coming. Zabuza jumped over the shuriken, causing Sasuke, Naruto and Miharu to smirk. Suddenly, the shuriken turned into Naruto in a puff of smoke. Zabuza glanced behind him in surprise. "What…?" Naruto threw a kunai at Zabuza and Zabuza knew that he was unable to dodge it without letting Kakashi escape. He jumped back, allowing his hand to escape from the water prison, but glared at Naruto when the kunai nicked the skin below his eye. The windmill shuriken he had kidnapped started to spin, but he blinked when it disappeared also. Naruto grinned, before landing perfectly on the water surface.

Sakura blinked. "He can walk on the water's surface too?"

"We all can," added Sasuke. "Something we learned during our training."

Zabuza growled and grabbed his sword, taking it out. "I'm going to gut you in half punk!" There was a blur and suddenly Kakashi was there, grabbing Zabuza's hand that held the sword before it could make its journey.

"Good work Naruto," stated Kakashi, mentally telling himself to ask later how Naruto learned how to water walk, "Run back to Tazuna-san and protect him. I got him from here."

Naruto nodded before running off of the lake and back to the other genins. He mentally grinned at a job well done.

Kakashi glared at Zabuza. "You have made a very big mistake. Today will be your very last."

**A/N: **Done~! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Where did Fuji go (although I'm sure that's obvious)? Will Team Seven win? Who knows (except…me and pretty much everyone reading the fanfiction).

BTW, thank you Maelstorm Crimson Flash Storm for adding this story to your C2, putting it on alert, and giving me my only two reviews. Thank you Sand Kitsune and mike morgan also for the favorites.

I love you people. =D


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **First off, I would like to start with thank you. Thank you **devilhorse9** for favoriting my story, thank you **Chaos Cain** for putting my story in your community Chaos Disorder, and thank you again **MCFS** for reviewing my story again. Although, I probably wouldn't make Fuji go after them, no, that would be too many horrors. _Too _many. Thank you guys very much. =D

_Last time…_

"_Good work Naruto," stated Kakashi, mentally telling himself to ask later how Naruto learned how to water walk, "Run back to Tazuna-san and protect him. I got him from here."_

_Naruto nodded before running off of the lake and back to the other genins. He mentally grinned at a job well done._

_Kakashi glared at Zabuza. "You have made a very big mistake. Today will be your very last."_

Currently…

Zabuza chuckled. "Are you so sure about that, Kakashi?" His tone was mocking, patronizing in a way.

Kakashi pointed to his sharingan eye. "I can see the future with this eye and it tells me that today will be your last."

Zabuza put his sword to his back and blinked when he saw Kakashi mimicking him doing so at the exact same time.

Miharu chuckled from where she was standing. "It is over."

Sakura blinked and glanced at Miharu. "What makes you say that?"

"Watch."

Dubious, Sakura turned her attention back to the fight.

**((OOC: Now, this is just going to be the same as the Kakashi VS Zabuza fight. I won't add it now, but if you guys want, I'll add it in.))**

Kakashi had just knocked Zabuza into a tree and was about to finish him off when two needles were suddenly inserted themselves into Zabuza's skin. Everyone looked up to where the needles came from to see a teenager with a Mist Hunter-Nin mask. The teenager had fairly long black hair that was held in a bun. The teenager was wearing brown pants and a green shirt with white outlines.

"Thank you for weakening him for me," stated the teenager. "I was searching for him for awhile."

Kakashi chuckled. "No need to thank me."

The teenager teleported to Zabuza's side as Miharu narrowed her eyes. There was something off with this picture…For one, where was Fuji? Miharu looked closer at the teenager and saw that the teenager had no Adam's apple; the teenager was a girl. There was also a speck of blood on the teenager's collar and a brown hair with the same shading as Fuji. When Miharu was just about to comment, the Hunter-Nin grabbed Zabuza and disappeared.

Kakashi turned around and eye smiled. He took one step before falling down to the ground, like a puppet with its strings removed. However, both Sasuke and Naruto (who were near Kakashi) were fast enough to grab each of his arms in order to hold him up before he passed out.

Sakura panicked. "What's wrong with Kakashi-sensei?"

Miharu shrugged. "Since Kakashi did not take damage from the battle against Zabuza, I am going to guess that the reason as to why he passed out is due to chakra exhaustion. After all, it is probably draining to use the Sharingan if one is not an Uchiha. Of course, I may be wrong since this is the first time a non-Uchiha has ever gotten the Sharingan." Miharu clapped her hands together. "So, who wants to carry Kakashi-sensei?"

"Who wants to carry Fuji-sensei," cut in a dry voice from behind the genins. All of them turned around, including Tazuna, and saw Fuji leaning against a tree. His clothes were slightly ripped and he was breathing fairly heavily.

"Fuji-sensei!" "Fujiko-sensei!" exclaimed, and said in Sasuke's case, the genin. Fuji smiled slightly. "Saa, I seem to be quite popular. What happened to Kaka-chan?"

"Zabuza," answered Naruto. "Although, Miharu thinks it's just chakra exhaustion."

Miharu rolled her eyes. "Yes, because Zabuza-san landed a hit of Kakashi-sensei at all during the fight. The only time in which case he was unable to fight when he was trapped by the water sphere. By the way, way to go Kakashi-sensei. I thought he was a dependable jounin, but I guess I was wrong…"

Fuji smirked, swatting Miharu lightly on the head. "You shouldn't talk about your higher-ups like that."

"Even when they are passed out at one's feet?" asked Miharu innocently, although it was anything but.

"Even when they are passed out at your feet," repeated Fuji sternly.

Miharu sighed. "Now, who wants to lift the passed out jounin?"

They volunteered Naruto's Kage Bushins to do so. They might have complained the whole entire way, but Naruto's clones did the work. When they reached Tazuna's house and laid Kakashi down on a futon, Naruto's clones flicked each and everyone of the ninjas, including their creator, and disappeared. Naruto chuckled awkwardly, rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

"Sorry, sometimes the clones have minds of their own…" Naruto trailed off awkwardly.

Fuji was also passed out, on a futon next to Kakashi. However, he was able to walk to Tazuna's house on his own power. Only the genins were awake and refreshed. They were currently eating the excellent dinner Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami. All of Tazuna's family was there, meaning Tazuna, Tsunami, and his grandson Inari. From the first glance, Naruto disliked Inari. He was rude, a brat, and he was sullen. That was enough to make Naruto dislike Inari.

"So, what are we going to do while the senseis are passed out?" questioned Sakura, ever the curious one.

"We train," started Miharu.

"Keep watch," followed up Sasuke.

"And EAT!" exclaimed, and finished, Naruto.

Both Miharu and Sasuke sighed, while Sakura swatted Naruto lightly on the head.

"What are we going to do about Gatou then?" asked Sakura.

"As well as Zabuza and that hunter ninja," stated Miharu calmly.

Naruto blinked. "But, Zabuza's dead…?"

Sasuke, although he didn't show it, was slightly confused as well.

"Senbon are usually not used for killing ninjas," said Miharu, glancing at the family as they ate, "unless thrown extremely accurately. Although the hunter ninja does know how to throw it accurately, the pressure points that she hit were used to fake death."

Each person picked up on a different part of the statement, in true teenage fashion.

"How did you know about senbons?" questioned Sakura.

"Why didn't you tell us about the pressure points sooner?" asked Sasuke.

"SHE?" exclaimed Naruto.

Miharu sighed. "I know about senbons due to my brother. I did not notice about the pressure points until I thought about it on the way here. Yes, the hunter ninja is a she. If one looked closely, the hunter ninja did not have an Adam's apple, and if one looked even closer, one would notice fairly small breasts that the hunter ninja had."

Naruto blushed deeply at the thought of looking at a girl's breasts, while Sasuke turned away and lightly blushed.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "And why were you looking that closely?"

"Something seemed off about the hunter ninja," was Miharu's answer.

"Does it really matter?" cut in a small voice from the other end of the table. "You're all going to die anyways."

All four of the genins turned to face Inari, the one who spoke.

"And what does Inari-san mean by that?" questioned Miharu with a "polite" tone.

"Gatou's too strong for some kids to handle. You will all die anyways," stated Inari coldly.

Tsunami looked astonished. "Inari! These are the ninjas that helped saved grandpa from the evil men!"

"So? They might have made the other men run, but Gatou is invincible, you all will never win. Look at you guys, laughing and smiling without a care in the world. You guys don't know what a hard life is!"

Sasuke and Miharu winced. Sakura, who didn't know what was going to happen, looked fairly angry.

Naruto, on the other hand, shot off from the other side of the table to land directly in front of Inari and jabbed his nose. "You think I don't know what the meaning of a hard life is? You think that my teammates don't know what the meaning of a hard life is? Look at you, whining about having a hard life! You have a house, you have food, you have a mum and grandfather who love you very much! He-" Naruto pointed at Sasuke, "and she-" Naruto pointed at Miharu, "their whole family was killed in one night aside from each other and one of the senseis upstairs. The person who killed their family? It was Sasuke's own brother and Miharu's own cousin!"

Sasuke winced and glared at a corner, while Miharu sighed.

"Myself!" Naruto jabbed at his chest. "I don't even know what my mother and father looks like! I was an orphan from the day I was born! Merchants overpriced me, villagers ignored my existence until they decided to have fun and beat me! You have a pretty easy life compared to us! Do you want a harder life? Huh? Maybe I should-"

"Uzumaki Naruto," cut in Miharu, her voice strict and deep. "Go to the forest and calm down."

Naruto glared at Miharu before stomping out of the house. Inari was crying heavily before he ran out of the room. Miharu stood up. "I'll go talk to him." Miharu followed Inari upstairs.

There was an awkward silence at the dinner table when Sakura suddenly asked, "How come Inari is acting like this?"

Tsunami sighed, glancing at a photo on a shelf. "That's a long story…"

Inari was sobbing quite loudly, looking at the photo that had himself and his "father" together, both smiling happily. Miharu walked up behind him, without him even being aware.

"Is Inari-san okay?" questioned Miharu.

Inari flinched, wiping his tears and putting the picture face down. Miharu noticed, but didn't comment.

Inari didn't answer for awhile before, "Is what Naruto say really true? About himself and you?"

Miharu sighed and sat down on the floor. "Yes. Naruto…He gets very upset when other complain about their life when he knows that there are others so much harder. Did Inari-san know during this time, Naruto never once cried?"

Inari's puffy, red eyes widened. "Really?"

Miharu nodded. "He was strong, even as a child. It is why he dislikes crying, especially if it is because someone is in pain. Do not get upset at Naruto for blowing up at Inari-san; he sometimes does not think and just reacts."

Inari nodded, and there was a long pause, until, "How come the villagers at your village treated Naruto like that?"

Miharu paused slightly, trying to put it into words that wouldn't get her killed. "Because, they are idiots. And they would not know a good person from an evil one."

"Do you think I should apologize?"

"I feel that it is not Inari-san who should apologize, but Naruto," stated Miharu. "He really should not have blown up light that. However, if Inari-san wants to, he could."

There was a long silence, but a peaceful one. However, when Miharu suddenly stood up, it disappeared.

"I should probably get to sleep; soon it will be my turn to patrol the house," stated Miharu. "Good night."

There was no answer from Inari. Miharu blinked as she realized that he had fallen asleep. She sighed slightly, and picked Inari up gently, careful not to wake up him. She then tucked him in, and quietly closed the door.

A/N: I am so sorry that this chapter is late; and a short one at that. I'm one of those writers that works the best when just sitting down and writing everything at once. If I stop writing, I'll lose the flow of the story (especially since I don't plan out the plot) and lose all inspiration, hitting a huge writer's block. I really am sorry.

Also, guys, please let me know when you feel that Miharu is turning into a Mary-Sue and I'll steer her away from that path. Just to let you guys know on the team dynamics while the senseis are gone, _Naruto_ is actually the leader, then Miharu, then Sasuke, then Sakura. However, it is more of a democracy with Naruto getting the final say of what's going to happen, due to there being an even amount of people.

Really guys, I apologize again. Hopefully, I'll do a little bit better.

Edit: Edited on August 07, 2011 due to a helpful reviewer who let me know that I accidentally let Miharu say you and contractions. xD Thank you **Athena's phoenix, Furionknight** for the smily face, and **Djinn Crimsora**, the helpful reviewer mentioned. ^^


	5. Not an Update

Sorry if I excited some of you (which I highly doubt), but this is not an update.

I would just like to reply to one of the reviews, anonymous (go figure), said in regards to my April Fools prank a while back. I would have replied earlier, but I didn't see the review until now, one-ish year later. Yeah, I know, how idiotic of me.

_By Enraged Reader (anonymous):_

_Actually, I wish this wasn't a prank. Self inserts/Mary Sue's are the worst thing on ffn...and the most non unique too. Just because you want to write out your fantasies about screwing an anime character doesn't mean you should post it on this site._

_Oh, and your writing is shit too._

_Hah, 4 chapters and 6 reviews? That's a clue that you suck._

I would like to agree, yes, back then, my writing was total shit. Hell, my writing is shit now. I've been writing for ten years and I haven't seen any great improvement. However, if you think my writing is shit, why don't you tell me how I can improve? That's the problem with flames, you don't give anything helpful, just hate. My lack of reviews also have nothing to do with how much I suck. I've seen horrible stories have hundreds of reviews and I've seen amazingly awesome stories have only five reviews. It's ridiculous how many good fanfictions out there have so little reviews. I do not think "A Different Story" is amongst those who deserve reviews, however. It's discontinued for a reason.

For the first part of the review, I also hate self-inserts and Mary-Sues, which is why I asked my readers to warn me if Miharu is a Mary Sue. Re-reading "A Different Story," I find that I could have done more to give her weaknesses, but it was only, what, four chapters? There would have been time for me to hunt out weaknesses to use against her in order to make her not a Mary Sue. Also, I'm not sure if you realise this, but these characters are fucking _twelve_. I know that sex has changed over the last few years, but I do not condone twelve years old screwing each other to "write out [my] fantasies" or not. If I wanted to write out my sexual fantasies, I would have done a future-fic when they are all adults. Not even Shippuden era, since they're about fifteen to sixteen.

I also have a rule in regards to my OC stories: no romance for my OCs with the main characters or primary side characters (like Shikamaru or Kiba). I have another OC story I'm currently writing (ish? Well, I'm writing a new chapter now, even if it's going slowly) and she went on a date with a side character that's probably mentioned only once or twice in the Harry Potter books. Small, small, side characters only or other OCs that have nothing to do with the plot.

So, yeah, thanks for having nothing substantial to say and reading through my story anyway.

I hope you have a nice day and have learnt to use constructive criticism instead of flames in the past year. (:

(Sorry for everyone who had to read that.)


End file.
